Letter
by The Tunnels1987
Summary: Prelude: This episode expansion story begins amidst the trilogy, during TRIS Arabesque . It is an adult story, and contains explicit material.


Prelude: This episode expansion story begins amidst the trilogy, during TRIS (Arabesque). It is an adult story, and contains explicit material.

**Arabesque**

Linda Wells

Chapter1

**Letter**

**The stage door of a theater opens and a beautiful, dark haired woman steps through 'Lisa Campbell', closing it behind her. Furtively, she glances down the alley, checking in both directions. She turns up the collar of her coat against the breeze and moves through the alleyway to the street, checking behind her as she walks. As she moves through the cold night Vincent is reading:**

_You darkness that I came from,_

_I love you than all the fires that fence in the world,_

_For the fire makes a circle of light for everyone_

_and the no one outside learns of you._

_But darkness pulls in everything,shapes and fires..._

_Animals and myself,how easily it gathers them,_

_Powers and people..._

_And it is possible a great energy is moving near me._

_I have faith in nights._

**Lisa descends a set of half a dozen concrete comes to a storm grate in the street and squats beside it, removing an envelope from her coat pocket. Nervously looking over both shoulders, she holds the envelope in both hands and kisses then slips it between the bars of the grate, and quickly gets up and walks briskly down the street. Suddenly a man stands before breath,Lisa whispered.**

**"Colin!"She composes herself quickly."It's a magical night isn't it?"**

**He stares at her icily, but says nothing.**

**"Maybe it's just cold. You should button up."**

**She reaches up and draws the edges of his lapels together.**

**"Good night."She walks away; his hard, glacial stare following her.**

**Vincent is sitting in his great chair reading. Father enters the chamber.**

**"Vincent. Ah, there you are."Vincent marks his place in the book as Father moves further into the room.**

**"What is it Father?"**

**"A message arrived for you tonight from Above.**"

**He hands Vincent the envelope. He opens it as Father looks on apprehensively. ****As Vincent reads the letter, he hears Lisa's voice:**

_Come And See Me At Midnight._

Our Special Place.

Lisa.

**When he finishes reading it he stares into space.**

**"Lisa…"**

**In his mind, he sees a young Lisa dancing in the Great Hall. Music is playing, and candles are everywhere with their flames dancing in unison with Lisa. He sees himself as he was then – young, gangly and totally infatuated with the beautiful nymph-like creature dancing around stares at the note as another memory resurfaces.**

**"I must see her, Father!"**

**He stands with his back to Father.**

**"She's gone, Vincent."**

**"She can't be."**

**"She went Above."**

**"Above?"**

**"It's best… for her. I promise."**

**"No!"**

**Sorrowfully looking at Vincent...**

**"Vincent…"**

**"It's because of me I know it."**

**He goes to Vincent turning him around to face hands on either side of Vincent's face...**

**"You've done nothing wrong, !"**

**Vincent stands at an intersection of tunnels with Lisa's note in his hands. He waits patiently for a while and then begins pacing back and forth as midnight passes and there is no sign of he understand,that Lisa wouln't come,Vincent decided go to Catherine.**

**"A message in the night, it said so little but I could feel the urgency. Her need."**

**"But shedidn't come?"**

**"No. Huh… It's almost as if I imagined it."**

**"There is a touring company in town maybe she's with memories must be strong."**

**"She left the tunnels so many years ago. We've heard of her successes. Helpers would bring us news."**

**"I saw her dance once. It was truly inspired."**

**Distractedly and sighing...**

**"Yes."**

**Vincent looks out over the railing, staring at the city, but not really seeing it. He turns back, his eyes looking at nothing; his finger tracing patterns on the patio table. He appears unsettled and brooding.**

**"What is it, Vincent?"**

**Looking at her...**

**"Please tell her that she has a place… and that I'm here."**

**"I will... Did she leave the tunnels in order to dance?"**

**"That is not why she left. Although it may have been a reason in time."**

**"Why did she leave?"**

**"Because I loved Catherine it dosen't me and Lisa was nothing trust me!"**

**Catherine look at him with love and tenderness and bend forwad to Vincet just fror a kiss in to lips...The Kiss was so long and deeper Vincent has put one's arms around was so happy about God!How Vincet want her been her lover into her bed,and never leave need for her was in this moment si strong and Vincent did this...He pick up his Catherine and take her through balcony to her bedroom and lay her down...Catherine was so beautyfull so he decidet join to her in to kissed her place on her breasts was so soft...so perfect...**

**"Vincent, please...I can't get from you anymore?"**

**"Yes my beloved Catherine...I need you."And Vincent made love for his beloved Catherine...They have meet to each other for almost two years,but they have't yet made love untill Vincent was so he didn't afraid made iron hard length thrust in and out it was beound Vincent wosen't so sure it was reall or was incite his Catherine.**

**Two lovers was so lost in each others...**

**When after all,they came to earths,Vincent happily look at his Catherine and see that she have on her cheeks a tears so he give a kiss into her lips.**

**"I love you so much...And ufter all this you are bellong to so i thing you are now with my child."**

**"Don't worry,Vincent...Tomorrow i make test and after all i come to you,and tale you news."**

**"I must go my belowed Catherine.I come to you tonight...I love night was incredibility."And he was gone. **

**On the morning Catherine woke up and get her she put on her new blue dress,and decidet to go to Lisa as she prommises her Vincent.**

**Catherine walks back stage after the ballet performance she has just attended. A sign on the wall declares it to be a rehearsal area. There are workmen and dancers milling about, and she carefully weaves her way through them, looking for Lisa. A portly, spectacled woman loaded down with costumes bustles by.**

**"Come on girls, come on I need those costumes!"**

**"I screwed up my back again."**

**"Do you think you could take this in on the side?"**

**"What so you can split the seam the next time you eat lunch? Look I'm going to be here till three o'clock in themorning repairing the damage you've done tonight. No, no you two just go right on and I want those costumes in wardrobe."**

**"Ok, ok."**

**"What?"**

**"Could you tell me where Lisa Campbell's dressing room is please?"**

**"Oh sure honey, she's holding court right over there at the foot of the stairs."**

**"Thank you."**

**"Hm, hm. Hm, hm." As she approaches the area she hears a conversation. An elderly man is talking to Lisa and is clearly besotted with her**.

**"And which was your favorite?"**

**"Oh, no question, Giselle December 23rd 1978."**

**"May I say you're even more beautiful now, Ms. Campbell."Seated at dressing table, turned towards him...Lisa, please...Lisa, please. **

**"Lisa."**

**"And thank you again for the beautiful flowers."**

**"Oh, thank you, Ms. Campbell"He leaves passing Catherine who is standing in the doorway. Catherine nods in acknowledgement and smiles, amused by his sycophancy.**

**"May I come in?"**

**"Please."**

**"You danced wonderfully tonight."**

**"Oh, thank you. You come to the ballet often?"**

**"As often as I can. Actually, I'm here for a friend. A friend of both of ours."**

**"Who?"**

**"Vincent?"**

**"You left a message. He waited for you. He was concerned."**

**"Who are you?"**

**"I'm Catherine Chandler. I told Vincent that I would try to find you and just make sure that everything is all right."**

**"Well, everything's fine."**

**"Vincent… cares about you very much. I suppose he wanted me to remind you in case you'd forgotten."**

**"Will you see him?"**

**"Yes."Suddenly Lisa sees Colin standing by the door.**

**"Well Catherine, I can't thank you enough for coming back stage."She turns toward the door.**

**"Please come in, Colin."**

**"Mr. Taggart's expecting your call."**

**"Oh please tell Alain that I'm visiting with a very old friend."Stunned and turning to look at Colin...**

**" We went to school together. Colin, I'd like to introduce you to Catherine , this is Colin Hemmings; my ever-faithful and fearless watch dog."**

**"How do you do?"**

**"You know Colin; you mustn't have such a stern look on your face. It doesn't become you."**

**"So you went to school together, here in New York?"**

**"Yes"**

**" old Brookhill of course, School of the Arts."**

**"Well, you must have plans and I don't want to keep you. I should go."**

**"Call me when we can have lunch."**

**"Great. It'll be nice to catch up."As Catherine leaves the room she passes Colin in the doorway and looks up at him.**

**"Nice to meet you Mr. Hemmings."**

**As she passes through he closes the door behind her. She pauses and glances back at the door is sitting in front of a microfiche machine, using it to scan back newspapers for articles about Lisa. She comes across one showing a picture of Lisa with a headline declaring that Lisa Campbell Enchants White House. She sees another stating Lackluster Lisa Disappoints Dallas. Yet another declares Campbell quits London ballet theatre for hearing a knock on the door Lisa strides over to it holding a glass of wine.**

**"Yes?"**

**She opens it to find Colin standing there.**

**"What is it Colin?"**

**"There's been a change of plans. We're leaving for London tonight."**

**She stares at him incredulously.**

**"Don't be silly! I have three more performances yet."**

**"Oh, they've been cancelled."**

**"What are you talking about? I haven't cancelled anything."**

**"I suggest you take it up with Mr. Taggert when we get back to London."**

**"What exactly did you say to him?"**

**"You over-estimate me."**

**"Do I?"**

**"Look, I just do what I'm told. I suggest you do the same."**

**"Well…huh, well then, if I'm not goingto dance I might as well get will be good to get home again."**

**"I'm glad you feel like that."**

**"You will give me time to change and pack?"**

**"Of course. I'll be right outside the door."She stands by the fireplace gripping the mantel tightly with one hand as Colin leaves the room, then she frantically moves around the room ending up at the window. **

**"Five minutes Lisa!"**

**"Yes! I know Colin!"**

**Quickly, she opens the window and removing her shoes, steps out of it onto a narrow walkway. She sidles along it until she reaches some vertical bars, which she squeezes through. She takes the hem of her long, pink dress in her teeth and hurries down the fire escape.**

**"Lisa…Lisa!" **

**When she does not answer, he unlocks the door with his key and rushes into the room staring at the open window. He runs out of the room after her. Lisa reaches the ground and races down some stairs to the street. When Colin reaches the street, she has gone.**

**"Damn it!"**

**Lisa reaches the culvert and runs into the drainage pipe. She clutches the bars of the steel grate that guards the tunnel entrance.**

**"Oh Vincent, please be here."Straining to see into the gloom of the tunnels..."Vincent!"**

**Vincent comes up behind her, touching her on the shoulder. She turns startled, and then breaks into a huge smile**

**"Oh Vincent!Oh Vincent!She embracing him,the pulling back... **

**"Oh...Let me look at you...You've changed...Oh,oh... 're my most special memory in all the world.I'd forgotten how quiet you 're angry...**

**You're angry I didn't come the other night**_**.**_**I...I would have come if I could have..."**

**Lisa moving around the area presenting back to him...**

**"I tried to,but you see ...is a patron of the ballet and well he'd invited me to dinner,and he first saw me dance when I was twenty two,and well he's underwritten theentire touring company for the season and well..."**

**"Why are you here?"**

**"Vincent,please don't worry I'm in New Yourk and I so wanted to see you again...And Father,and everyone."**

**"You never came before."She walks away from him again.**

**"You know…you must think of me as a profligate sister. Long lost, abandoned who'sfinally found her way home again for a visit. She walks back to him and gazes up at him intently.**

**"To me you were more than a sister..."Then she reaches up to clasp the top of his vest.**


End file.
